Way
by Marsilea Crenata PRESL
Summary: Semua orang bertahan karena mereka ingin. Semua orang menyerah karena mereka tak mampu bertahan.    Bertahan ataukah menyerah?  Mana yang akan kau pilih, nee, Sasuke-kun?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre : General / Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**~ Way ~**

**_ Prolog _**

Semua orang bertahan karena mereka ingin. Semua orang menyerah karena mereka tak mampu bertahan.

Bertahan ataukah menyerah?

Mana yang akan kau pilih, nee, Sasuke-kun?

oOo

Kehilangan seluruh anggota keluargamu dalam hitungan detik bukanlah hal yang sanggup kau percaya, mungkin lebih tepat bila kau sebut ini hanyalah sebuah mumpi. Namun, bagi kedua remaja itu, hal ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi melainkan sebuah kenyataan yang harus mereka hadapi.

oOo

- Hinata -

Aku tak pernah menyalahkan siapapun dalam hal ini. Kecelakaan ini, baik dia ataupun aku tak pernah sedikitpun menginginkannya.

Yang ku ingat dari peristiwa itu, hanyalah satu kata terakhir dari ibu yang ia ucapkan sebelum meninggal.

'Syukurlah' setelah itu ibu tersenyum dan memejamkan kedua matanya untuk selamanya.

Ibu bersyukur karena setidaknya masih melihatku tetap sadarkan diri. Sedangkan bagiku, melihat keadaan seluruh keluargaku - Ayah, ibu, kakak laki-lakiku, dan adik perempuanku – yang tak bernyawa lagi membuatku berteriak histeris dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Tak lama setelah itu, ambulans dating. Aku masih tetap menangis. Semua orang yang berada disana terlihat ikut bersedih, menyaksikan hal yang tengah aku alami. Sekarang, aku sebatang kara.

- Sasuke -

Perjalanan menuju Oto dari Konoha tidak seberapa jauh, tapi mampu membuat semuanya pergi menjauh.

Ayah, Ibu, dan kakak laki-laki yang sangat aku sayangi sekarang telah pergi. Sekarang hanya ada aku.

Waktu itu, tepat didepan mobil keluargaku ada sebuah truk besar yang berjalan sangat lambat. Ayah terus mendengus kesal, hingga memutuskan untuk mendahului truk itu. Namun dari arah berlawanan, sebuah mobil juga mendahului sebuah mobil yang ada didepannya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menghindar. Mobilku ataupun mobilnya. Hingga membuat mobil kami bertumbukan. DUAR.

Hanya ini yang mampu aku ingat. Setelah itu, aku tak sadarkan diri.

Apakah aku masih hidup? Ataukah aku sudah mati?

_ TBC _

Thanks For Reading ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre : General / Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**~ Way ~**

2,5 minggu telah berlalu. Tapi laki-laki ini masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Laki-laki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki yang memiliki takdir yang sama denganku –Hyuuga Hinata-

oOo

Ini hari pertamaku –Hyuuga Hinata- kembali kesekolah, usai peristiwa naas 2,5 minggu yang lalu. Peristiwa yang telah merenggut semua anggota keluargaku dalam sekejap. Kurasa ini waktunya untukku melanjutkan kehidupanku. Kehidupan yang Tuhan percayakan padaku. Sudah waktunya aku untuk bangkit dan terus melangkah. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan terus bertahan dan berjuang. Dengan begini, aku tak akan membuat ayah, ibu, kakak laki-lakiku –Hyuuga Neji-, dan adik perempuanku –Hyuuga Hanabi- khawatir di surga.

oOo

Tet… Tet… Tet… Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi diseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Bagiku, hari ini sangat menyenangkan, semua teman sekelasku menyambutku dengan senyum hangat mereka. Terutama sahabatku –Yamanaka Ino dan Tenten- Mereka memelukku dengan sangat erat. Dan berkata, "Okaeri." Satu kata yang keluar dari bibir mereka secara bersamaan, berhasil membuatku menangis. Tapi kali ini bukan tangis kesedihan, melainkan tangis kebahagian. 'Aku tak sendirian,' batinku dalam hati. Dengan sigap, Tenten mengusap airmataku, sedang Ino memberikan sebuket bunga lili kesukaanku. Bunga yang putih, bersih, suci dan cantik.

"Arigatou, minna-san."

oOo

- Konoha Internasional Hospital -

Seorang gadis berambut indigo, tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit Konoha Internasional, dengan sebuket bunga lili dalam dekapannya. Gadis itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dan tas ransel yang masih bertengger dibelakang punggungnya. Rambut indigo sepanjang bahunya teruarai dengan indah, bergerak mengikuti arah langkah kakinya. Gadis itu, berhenti tepat didepan kamar 1991, dengan santai ia buka pintu dihadapannya. Kali ini, ada pemandangan yang sangat berbeda dan mengejutkannya. Mata lavender gadis indigo itu kini membeliak tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah ia lihat sekarang. Laki-laki itu, Uchiha Sasuke, telah bangun dari tidurnya.

oOo

'Ruangan apa ini? Hanya berwarna putih.'

'Kenapa aku ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya sekarang aku ada di Oto?'

'Kemana perginya ayah, ibu dan kakakku –Uchiha Itachi-?'

'Kenapa aku hanya sendirian?'

oOo

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Ruang serba putih dan bau obat yang sangat menyengat hingga menusuk hidungku, yang menyambutku. Tak ada siapapun dalam ruangan ini. Hanya ada aku yang terbaring lemah disini. Sepertinya aku mulai mengenali tempat ini. Yah –tidak salah lagi- sekarang aku berada dirumah sakit. Dan tempat ini telah menyadarkanku sebuah kenyataan yang teramat penting. Peristiwa itu bukan mimpi tapi kenyataan.

Tubuhku terasa sangat kaku sekali untuk kugerakkan. Sepertinya aku sudah tidur lumayan lama. Hingga membuat semua otot dan syarafku menegang. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya aku dapat merubah posisi tidurku menjadi duduk, sambil bersandar pada penyangga tempat tidur. Terlalu lama bertahan dengan posisi tidur sangat melelahkan. Posisi duduk seperti ini, sedikit merenggangkan otot dan syaraf-syarafku.

Kugerakkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri, agar bisa melihat sekeliling ruangan kamar ini. Pandanganku terfokus pada bunga lili yang terlihat mulai layu pada vase yang terletak diatas meja sebelah kanan tempat tidurku. 'Kasihan,' pikirku. Sepertinya bunga lili itu bernasib sama denganku. Sendirian tanpa ada yang peduli pada keberadaannya.

Suara pintu kamarku yang berderit, karena seseorang mulai membukanya dari arah luar ruangan, mengalihkan perhatianku dari bunga lili disamping kananku. Pintu yang mulai terbuka lebar menampakkan wajah kalemnya. Rambut indigo yang tergerai indah membuatnya terlihat cantik –itu yang kulihat. Dan mata lavendernya terlihat terbelalak melihatku. Bunga lili dalam dekapannya terjatuh hingga menyentuh lantai tepat dibawah kakinya. 'Ada apa dengannya?' pikirku. Gadis itu mulai membalikkan badannya, lalu berlari kencang meninggalkan ruanganku tanpa memungut bunga lilinya yang teronggok diatas lantai dan membiarkan pintu kamarku tetap terbuka lebar. Usai kepergian gadis itu, aku mulai memejamkan mataku sejenak. Baru saja mataku terpejam, suara bising dari luar terdengar sangat keras, karena pintu kamarku yang memang masih terbuka lebar. Aku masih tak sanggup beranjak dari tempat tidur, jadi kubiarkan saja pintu itu terbuka. Betapa kagetnya aku, saat kulihat gadis berambut indigo itu lagi yang muncul dari balik pintu kamarku. Namun kali ini, ia tak sendirian, ia ditemani oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan jas putih panjang dengan stetoskop tergantung dilehernya. Sepertinya wanita itu adalah dokter disini. Wanita paruh baya itu –dokter rumah sakit ini- berjalan menghampiriku. Sedangkan gadis itu, memungut kembali bunga lili -yang ia jatuhkan- dengan tergesa, lalu berlari kecil menghampiriku dengan wajah khawatir. Tunggu… Khawatir? –Pada siapa?- Padaku?

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Sudah 2,5 minggu kau tertidur. Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" Dokter itu mulai memeriksa keadaanku, memasang stetoskopnya di kedua telinganya dan menempelkan stetoskopnya tepat didadaku.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja ototku serasa kaku." Jawabku seperlunya.

"Hinata bisa kau tunggu diluar." Sepertinya kata-kata dokter itu, kali ini bukan tertuju padaku melainkan pada gadis yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Jadi gadis itu bernama Hinata. Kenapa dia ada disini? Siapa dia?

"Baik Tsunade-sensei." Hinata berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah pelan dan kepala tertunduk.

Dokter itu mulai memeriksa seluruh luka yang ada pada tubuhku dan membuka perban yang tersemat di kepalaku. Ia mendengus lega, sepertinya tak ada luka yang serius.

"Kau ingat siapa namamu kan?" Tsunade-san bertanya seakan-akan aku amnesia, dengan wajah serius yang tergambar diwajahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Syukurlah. Aku khawatir benturan keras dikepalamu mengakibatkan amnesia." Jelasnya.

"Kau istirahatlah, kalau ada yang kau perlukan tinggal pencet bel ini saja." Jelasnya lagi, sambil menunjukkan letak bel yang ada disamping kanan bantalku.

"Hn."

Usai Tsunade-san keluar, aku alihkan pandanganku pada samping kiriku, tak lupa ku tarik nafas panjang lalu kuhembuskan dengan perlahan.

'Criiiet,' suara pintu yang mulai terbuka kembali mengalihkan pandanganku. Entah mengapa orang yang muncul dari balik pintu itu tidak mengejutkanku lagi, padahal mengenalnya saja, tidak. Gadis berambut indigo yang kutahu namanya –Hinata- dari dokter Tsunade tadi, berjalan mendekati tempat tidurku, dengan bunga lili masih dalam dekapannya.

"Syukurlah Sasuke-kun sudah bangun. Sudah 2,5 minggu Sasuke-kun tertidur. Aku jadi khawatir." Hinata mengatakannya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Aku tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya. Kulihat Hinata mulai gugup karena tak kunjung kutanggapi, hingga ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesana kemari. Hinata mulai beranjak dari kursi disamping kanan ranjangku, Hinata mulai menghampiri bunga lili yang mulai layu diatas meja.

"Ah… Gomen, gara-gara aku datang terlambat kau jadi layu. Sebagai gantinya aku bawakan teman baru untukmu." Aku rasa kata-katanya kali ini bukan tertuju untukku melainkan Ia tujukan pada bunga lili dalam vase itu. 'Gadis yang aneh,' pikirku. Hinata mengangkat vase bunga itu, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kurasa.

"Mau kau bawa kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Ini?" Hinata menunjuk vase bunga yang berada dalam dekapan tangan kirinya dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya seraya berbalik menghadap arahku yang berbaring pada ranjang yang ada dibelakangnya, untuk memperjelas bahwa memang vase bunga itu yang aku tanyakan.

"Hn."

"Oooh, aku mau mengganti airnya dikamar mandi. Karena aku datang terlalu siang jadi ada yang layu. Kau istirahat saja."

'Ku tarik kata-kataku. Kau bunga yang beruntung.'

oOo

Gara-gara kedatanganku yang terlambat, bunga lili ini jadi layu. Tapi syukurlah Sasuke-kun sudah bangun, aku jadi sedikit lega.

Air dalam vase sudah kuganti dengan yang baru. Sekarang tinggal memasukkan bunga-bunganya. Selesai. Dengan hati-hati kubawa vase itu dalam dekapanku. Kutaruh kembali vase bunga ini diatas meja samping kanan ranjang Sasuke-kun. Dengan hati-hati tentunya, karena aku tidak mau mengganggunya yang sedang terlelap. 'Apa aku terlalu lama didalam kamar mandi? Huft~'

Kuraih tas sekolahku yang ada diatas kursi dekat ranjangnya. Lalu kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu dengan perlahan agar tak mengeluarkan suara yang mengganggunya. Sesampainya didepan pintu, kuraih gagang pintu, lalu kubuka dan kututup dengan sangat pelan.

oOo

Tet… Tet… Tet… Bel pertanda pelajaran usai telah berbunyi di seluruh ruangan sekolah Hinata. Tanpa membuang waktu, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelasnya, baru saja sampai didepan pintu, "HINATA! TUNGGU!" Mendengar teriakan yang tak lain adalah suara Ino, Hinata membalikkan badannya.

"Hari ini temani aku ke toko buku ya?" Hinata hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab permintaan Ino, namun belum sempat satu kata keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata, Ino sudah mendahului, " – Please!" Dengan kedua tangan terkatup didepan wajahnya, Ino memohon pada Hinata. Hinata yang pada dasarnya memang seorang gadis yang lemah lembut, tak dapat menolak permintaan dari teman baiknya. Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Arigatou Hina-chan, kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik," tanpa buang waktu, Ino menggapai lengan kiri Hinata lalu memaksa Hinata mengikutinya berlari keluar kelas.

oOo

"Wuohh, banyak sekali buku yang kau beli Ino-chan," melihat keranjang yang penuh dengan buku, membuat Hinata melebarkan mata lavendernya tak percaya. Seorang Yamanaka Ino yang ia tau adalah gadis yang benci membaca, entah kenapa tiba-tiba membeli buku sebanyak ini? Ino hanya membalas dengan cengiran mencurigakan yang 'aneh'. "Ayooo, kita bayar!"

Toko buku memang selalu ramai, tidak hari libur ataupun hari biasa. Bosan menunggu antrian yang panjang, Hinata memutuskan untuk melihat koran yang terletak didepan kasir.

"Lukisan yang indah," Hinata terpanah melihat sebuah gambar lukisan yang ada pada halaman pertama koran hari ini. Lukisan seorang laki-laki berambut panjang berumur sekitar 10 tahun tengah tersenyum senang sedang menggendong seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 4 tahun dengan kedua tangan terangkat keatas dan tawa lebarnya yang imut. Background musim panas yang cerah memperjelas kebahagia yang terpancar dari keduanya.

"Neji-nii-" tanpa sadar nama itu meluncur dari bibir mungil Hinata. Nama seorang laki-laki yang sangat ia rindukan. Sosok seorang kakak laki-laki yang selalu menjaganya, namun kini telah tiada.

"HEI!" Teriakan Ino berhasil membuat Hinata keluar dari lamunannya. Cepat-cepat Hinata mengusap airmata yang telah hinggap dipelupuk matanya. "Apa yang kau baca? Apa ada berita yang menarik?" Tak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, Ino merebut koran yang ada ditangan Hinata.

"Yah- kenapa Uchiha Sasuke terus yang menang. Kenapa bukan Sai yang memenangkan kompetisi ini!" Ino menghela nafas kecewa setelah membaca berita yang mengumumkan pemenang dari kompetisi melukis tingkat nasional yang telah diselenggarakan di Oto. Tepat sesudah kecelakaan naas itu terjadi.

"U-Uchiha Sa-Sasuke? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya secara langsung sih. Yang aku tau dari Dei-nii, dia seorang pelukis yang hebat diumurnya yang masih terbilang muda. Tapi gara-gara Dei-nii juga sih, aku jadi mengenalnya. Sai. Hihihihi," tawa Ino membuat Hinata semakin tak mengerti dengan tingkah aneh sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Sai?"

"Dia teman Dei-nii, dia juga seorang pelukis sama seperti Sasuke, dia juga tak kalah hebat dengan Sasuke. -Ngomong-ngomong Hinata, dia juga yang membuatku memborong semua buku-buku ini, lho?- Karena hasil rapotku kemarin jelek ibu mencarikan guru privat untukku, dan orang itu adalah Sai," tiba-tiba wajah bahagia Ino luntur, "Hinata= apa kau tau kalau mobil Uchiha Sasuke yang –"

"Aku tau, Ino-chan," Hinata memotong perkartaan Ino yang belum terselesaikan dengan senyum yang terukir dibibirnya.

oOo

Sebelum kembali kerumah, Hinata menyempatkan mampir membeli kebutuhan makanan di supermarket dekat apartemennya.

Keluarga Hyuuga, bukanlah keluarga kaya seperti Uchiha. Hyuuga tergolong dalam kalangan biasa. Untuk terus mendapatkan uang, Hinata menyewakan apartemen milik keluarganya dengan harga yang murah. Uang hasil sewa, Hinata gunakan untuk biaya sekolah, kebutuhan sehari-hari dan sebagian ia tabung.

Ceklek!

"Tadai-" tak mudah bagi Hinata menghilangkan kebiasaan yang sudah 17 tahun ia lakukan setiap hari. Setiap pulang kerumah mengucakan Tadaima, dari dalam rumah keluarganya selalu menyambutnya, Okaeri. Tapi kini, ia tak akan pernah mendengarnya lagi untuk selamanya.

'Sepertinya aku harus mulai membiasakannya.'

_ TBC _

**Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai seperti yang diinginkan. Presel pingin buat cerita yang berjalan mengalir seperti kehidupan nyata. Makanya ceritanya jadi seperti ini ^^. Presel sengaja bikin ceritanya lambat. Soalnya Presel gak pinter melompati waktu *Hahaha :D***

**Tapi tenang saja cerita ini kelak pasti bakal ada Endingnya. Walaupun gak ada yang review sekalipun, cerita ini bakal aku akhiri kok. Presel gak suka yang setengah-setengah soalnya ^^.**

**Terima kasih untuk review-nya ^^**

**Melody Valentine : Yup betul banget ^^**

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo : Ini saya sudah update ^^**

**Hizuka Miyuki : Arigatou ^^ Ini saya sudah update ^^**

**Hana 'Reira' Misaki : Iya baru prolognya ^^Pasti dilanjut kok ^^**

**kyoshieru : Haha :D Ini masih prolog makanya pendek u.u**

**uchihyuu nagisa : Iya itu mobil Sasu sama Hina ^^**

**Shyoul lavaen : Iya itu mobil Sasu sama Hina ^^ Masalah happy end ato sad end Presel masih belum tau u.u Ini saya sudah update ^^**

**kumiko lavender haruna : hehe :D semoga chap ini gak da miss typo nya lagi :p **

Thanks For Reading ^^


End file.
